


Amalgamation

by morgancacti



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, arthur never gets TB, he gets to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgancacti/pseuds/morgancacti
Summary: Tuberculosis doesn't exist, ok. Arthur Morgan gets to be happy because screw R*.Female Reader and Arthur are bringing a new thing into the world.





	Amalgamation

How could you have let him do this to you? What were you thinking?

“Arthur Morgan, I am going to kill you!” you shouted through clenched teeth. The Arthur Morgan in question was behind you, touching you far too much for your liking. 

“You can kill me all ya want darlin’, just as soon as you get through this,” he replied in his damnable deep voice. The voice that was honestly one of the major reasons you were in this current predicament. 

Mrs. Grimshaw chuckled at his response as she gathered enough liquor to knock Uncle on his back, along with whatever clean linens that were available, some string, and an awfully sharp knife. You paled and spared a glance back at that stupid, wretched, oaf of a man that you had somehow fallen in love with.

How could you have let this happen? 

Oh yeah, that night in the cabin where your better sense had somehow up and left as soon as he began getting intimate with your...down there…

The same down there that Mrs. Grimshaw was getting real intimate with herself, in an entirely different manner. 

You two had always been careful. Hell, it took y’all the better part of two years to even admit you were sweet on each other. Maybe you both were dumb as hell, but the rest of the camp had placed bets as to when you two would get your heads out of your asses. Sweet Lenny won a nice-sized pot, while the rest of the camp grumbled at your timing. They were still happy for y’all, even Dutch. 

Kieren was slightly upset since he himself had developed an innocent crush on you. One stern look from Arthur dissuaded him of that notion, however. An arm around your waist and it was clear to the entire camp and any passerby that you were his.

And now you were about to have something that is both yours and you were scared shitless and Arthur was scared shitless and the entire camp knew to leave well enough alone while Mrs. Grimshaw got down to business. 

“Are ya sure you don’t want to head into town and find a doctor or midwife?” Arthur asked, only allowing yourself and Mrs. Grimshaw to hear the worry in his voice. 

“Arthur Morgan, if you don’t shut the hell up and hold your wife I’ll be fixin’ to send you out of this tent, where you’re supposed to be!” The no-nonsense reply of Mrs. Grimshaw saved you from responding as another contraction hit. 

He did what was asked and shut up and held you. He held you while you squeezed so hard you probably, no...most definitely broke a bone or two in his hand. He held you while you brought your son into this world.

His son.

Your son.

A tiny, amalgamation of the two of you. Oh, fuck.

As Mrs. Grimshaw handed the tiny, naked, screaming thing that had just came out of your body to you, you cradled your son to your chest, and looked up at Arthur. 

Arthur Morgan, the toughest, burliest outlaw you’ve ever known. The man who you fell in love with the moment you met. The man who would do anything to defend you, “Not that ya need defendin’, mind,” as he would say.

You looked up into those eyes, and they were crying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, which is why it's so short. 
> 
> I'm just a yee haw girl wishing Arthur was real, so here ya go.


End file.
